<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me by lulextra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908884">Take Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulextra/pseuds/lulextra'>lulextra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kinda?, Little bit of rough, Praise Kink, Smut, Some feels, Strap-Ons, Top!Eve, everybody knows that villanelle is a bottom for eve and eve only, hate sex?, little bit of soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulextra/pseuds/lulextra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When she had climbed on top of Eve earlier on in the day and pinned her against the seat of a moving bus in a show of dominance she hadn’t envisioned herself being in a vulnerable position just a few hours later. But here she is and she had promised Eve she could take whatever revenge she wanted. Whatever would help with the wounds still so raw from Rome, Villanelle would accept willingly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eve?” Villanelle whispers. </p>
<p>She shivers in anticipation, her stomach twisting into a knot of nervous energy. </p>
<p>Eve has been gone for a few minutes and although her senses are more keen than most people she cannot pinpoint exactly where the older woman is in the room.</p>
<p>Villanelle had been told not to move so she laid in place on her back. Cool air making her skin prickle. Eve’s green scarf she had once worn smugly around her neck now tied tightly at the back of her head, the soft material covering her eyes and obstructing her vision.</p>
<p>When she had climbed on top of Eve earlier on in the day and pinned her against the seat of a moving bus in a show of dominance she hadn’t envisioned herself being in a vulnerable position just a few hours later. But here she is and she had promised Eve she could take whatever revenge she wanted. Whatever would help with the wounds still so raw from Rome, Villanelle would accept willingly.</p>
<p>Maybe she deserves whatever Eve is going to do to her. </p>
<p>
  <em>What is Eve going to do to her?</em>
</p>
<p>The soft padding of bare feet, gentle creaking as the mattress dips, smooth hands slide up Villanelle’s legs and she makes a surprised little yelp as she’s pulled roughly to the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>Villanelle could swear that she can feel her pulse hammering away in every vein of her body as fingers squeeze around her throat. </p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how lucky I was that your bullet didn’t hit a major artery?” </p>
<p>Villanelle swallows, the best she can anyway and wonders if Eve really expects an answer. </p>
<p>“Just because you couldn’t have your own way you wanted to get rid of me completely?!” </p>
<p>Eve presses harder and the quivering blonde underneath her chokes out a breath. </p>
<p>“Eve, I-“</p>
<p>“Don’t talk. I don’t want to hear it.” </p>
<p>It is then that she feels it and her head spins.</p>
<p>As Eve had leant forward, leant closer, Villanelle had felt <em>something</em> brush between her legs. </p>
<p>Eve is wearing a strap.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s entire body starts thrumming with want. If this was anyone else they would now be in a stangle hold. She is always the one who takes, is never taken. To think that someone has the audacity to be this bold with her? but no, this is Eve and for some inexplicable reason she can’t think of anything else in the world right now she wants more than to be completely ruined by the dark haired woman. </p>
<p>“You always think you are so clever don’t you, that smirk you had on your face on the bus? You won’t be smiling when I’m done with you. I’m going to make you come undone. Wear you down…”</p>
<p>A sharp cry fills the space around them as two fingers enter Villanelle with no pretence, curl and begin a torturously slow rhythm. </p>
<p>Villanelle’s back arches pushing her throat further against Eve’s fingers.</p>
<p>The noise Eve makes is harsh, almost mocking.</p>
<p>“So wet for me already. I guess you like being blindfolded and stripped naked. Completely at my mercy, mhm?”</p>
<p>Villanelle doesn’t want to give Eve the satisfaction of a response, would like to keep some semblance of dignity for as long as possible but when she remains silent the sudden addition of a third finger makes her hips buck upwards and a guttural groan embarrassingly leaves her lips. </p>
<p>She’s lost count of the amount of nights she has dreamed of this. The feel of Eve’s fingers, the smell of her invading her personal space, that husky voice muttering the filthiest of things in her ear. </p>
<p>But then, as suddenly as they had appeared, Eve’s fingers are gone and the blonde feels the emptiest she has ever felt.</p>
<p>She wants to whine, to pout and demand their return but today is really about Eve, not her. She wants to make Eve happy. She will accept whatever she is given. </p>
<p>What she is given, it turns out, is a blessing and a curse.</p>
<p>Eve runs the toy up the length of her, coating it in her wetness, up and down up and down until Villanelle is writhing impatiently and tugging at the sheets. The temptation to just reach for Eve’s hips and pull her inside is too much but she wants so badly to be good. If she isn’t good then Eve might leave and she can’t risk that. </p>
<p>“What’s the matter, you look a little.. pained?” </p>
<p>If Villanelle wasn’t currently blindfolded she would see that Eve is grinning.</p>
<p>Villanelle bites down onto her lower lip.</p>
<p>This confidence from Eve is incredibly intoxicating, she always knew she had it in her. </p>
<p>“Tell me what you want” </p>
<p>The tang of blood begins to seep into Villanelle’s mouth as she bites so hard she breaks through the delicate skin of her lip. The feeling of the toy rubbing against her clit beginning to infuriate her. She needs more. </p>
<p>“Eve…”</p>
<p>“Yes? I told you to tell me”</p>
<p>“I need you to-“</p>
<p>“Need me to what?” Eve pumps her hips once and the head of the toy threatens to slip inside. </p>
<p>“I need you to fuck me”</p>
<p>“Do you think you deserve it?” </p>
<p>Villanelle groans low in her throat. </p>
<p>“Yes! No- I just-“</p>
<p>“Say please” </p>
<p>WHAT? Villanelle Astankova does not beg. For no one. </p>
<p>But then Eve finally lets go of the hold she has on the blonde’s neck and the grip of her fingers is replaced by hot breath as Eve whispers into her skin “say please and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own name”. </p>
<p>Villanelle shivers. She could get used to this particular version of Eve. </p>
<p>Eve noses under the younger woman’s ear, breathes deeply, makes a small noise of appreciation.</p>
<p>“You wanted to know what I think you smell of” Eve tugs skin between her teeth. </p>
<p>“Well I’ll tell you” she nips along Villanelle’s jawline. </p>
<p>“I think you smell like a woman completely under my spell, I think you would do anything I ask of you, am I right?” a much harder nip this time, soothed instantly by the swipe of a wet, soft tongue.</p>
<p>The whine that meets Eve’s ears sets her soul on fire.</p>
<p>Powerless to disagree, because honestly it’s the complete truth and has been from the very beginning. Villanelle utters a small “yes”. </p>
<p>Eve hums, punctuated by another snap of her hips. </p>
<p>Villanelle can’t take much more, the proximity of Eve’s body threatening to send her slightly delirious. When the soft swell of Eve’s breasts tantalisingly brush against her own it’s the final straw.</p>
<p>“Please Eve, PLEASE, I need you inside”</p>
<p>The animalistic growl that erupts from Eve surprises them both, so much so that Villanelle barely registers the motion when she is flipped onto her stomach and Eve is pulling at her hips to force her onto her hands and knees.</p>
<p>With one swift movement Eve’s cock is buried inside to the hilt. </p>
<p>Villanelle would be embarrassed by the noise she makes if she didn’t have such a one track mind right now. </p>
<p>Eve stills, allowing Villanelle time to adjust to the feeling of being so full so quickly. How kind of her, Villanelle flushes.</p>
<p>A smooth palm rubs soothing lines up and down the length of her back and it’s almost caring, <em>almost.</em> That is until Eve begins such a punishing rhythm that Villanelle is sure she will be able to feel Eve inside her until the day she leaves this earth. </p>
<p>Short nails dig crescent moons into the soft flesh of her muscular hips, holding her expertly still as the older woman thrusts into her with such power and precision Villanelle briefly allows a flash of jealousy to wash over her at the thought that this isn’t Eve’s first time and she hadn’t just brought a strap on a whim in the hope that one day she could enact some intense fantasy she has about the blonde. </p>
<p>“Good girl, you’re taking my cock so well” Eve grunts with exertion as she reaches one hand towards Villanelle’s hair and tangles her fingers in the golden strands, wraps around and pulls hard. </p>
<p>Villanelle clenches hard and almost comes right there. </p>
<p>
  <em>Eve called her a good girl. No one had ever called her good.</em>
</p>
<p>She whines loudly and pushes backwards to meet Eve. </p>
<p>“Oh. You liked that huh?”</p>
<p>Eve slows down completely and Villanelle groans in frustration. </p>
<p>“Yes, Eve” the blonde gasps, every nerve ending in her body screaming for a release from this sweet torture. “I want to be good, I want to be your good girl, I’m so sorry for what I did to you, I was- uhnn”. Eve cuts her off with a sudden hard thrust and Villanelle begins to feel the pit of her stomach begin to coil and coil and coil as she gets close to losing control.</p>
<p>“Good girls don’t think people are their possessions” Eve tugs harder on Villanelle’s hair, forcing her body upright. She snakes her arms around the younger woman, one around her waist holding her hips flush against Eve’s, the other goes higher, she palms at a soft breast, tweaks and pulls at a hardened nipple. </p>
<p>Villanelle sighs, her body jerks, her head swims. </p>
<p>“I know Eve, it was wrong. I do not own you. I understand that now” </p>
<p>“Oh really?” a mark that is sure to be visible for all to see for quite a few days is sucked into Villanelle’s neck and the blonde clenches hard again. She wants the world to know it was Eve who gave it to her. Would shout it from the rooftops that she would do anything for the woman currently driving her crazy.</p>
<p>Villanelle nods, whimpers when she feels Eve’s smile against her skin. </p>
<p>“Do you realise how much it’s turning me on to see you like this?” Eve whispers.</p>
<p>“The big bad assassin Villanelle Astankova writhing and soft, pretty, letting me just take you”</p>
<p>The younger woman preens at being called pretty, feels her cheeks grow hot. </p>
<p>“That’s all I want Eve, I just want you to feel good” </p>
<p>Eve lowers Villanelle onto her stomach, a brief moment of stillness.</p>
<p>“Well I just want you to come, come for me, Oksana” </p>
<p>And Villanelle does. The hardest she has ever come in her life. Shivering and choking and gasping and panting for air. She moans Eve’s name over and over like a mantra. The only word in her vocabulary that matters. Will ever matter again. Eve strokes her through her orgasm, lays kisses across her shoulders, gives words of encouragement, tells her how well she did, how beautiful she looks.</p>
<p>When Eve finally makes to slide out of her Villanelle reaches a hand around to hold the older woman in place. “Not yet, please Eve”. </p>
<p>“Okay but my thighs are cramping, can you move onto your side?”</p>
<p>Villanelle chuckles. “I’m not surprised. That was really- wow, not bad for your age”</p>
<p>Eve almost takes a chunk out of Villanelle’s shoulder with the force of her answering bite. “Asshole”. </p>
<p>The blonde shrieks and attempts to bat Eve’s head away. </p>
<p>With legs entwined, Eve idly traces little patterns across Villanelle’s stomach. She sighs contentedly at such soft treatment, wonders if she will wake up in a few minutes to realise this was all a blissful dream.</p>
<p>With her body still very much sensitive from being thoroughly fucked, every so often Villanelle jolts at Eve’s gentle teasing of her fingers which only causes movement of the cock still inside her. </p>
<p>“Eve” the younger woman whimpers. “I’ve never let anyone else do this before, I just want you to know that”.</p>
<p>Eve smiles. Brings her arm fully around Villanelle’s front to give a gentle squeeze. Holding her close.</p>
<p>If she could lay like this forever, she would. Finally, the world seems to be at peace. She doubts they will ever be perfect, too much has happened between them. Too much bad blood. But as Villanelle lays soft and open, to know that Eve is the first and only woman she has been truly vulnerable with. She thinks that maybe this is the first step towards <em>something.</em> That maybe some version of dysfunctional bliss can be theirs and maybe it will be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to come shout at me in the comments! Would love to hear what you guys think and i'm open to any suggestions for future fics!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>